


Latin Isn't Dead

by Thundersnow (pieprincess_andthe_fallenangel)



Series: Amāre [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cisco's POV, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hartley's POV, Hartmon, Hartmon Week 2016, M/M, Multiple Pov, Mutal Pining, Pining, Season 1 Spoilers, Season 2 spoilers, Team Flash, X-Men References, mentioned Harrison Wells - Freeform, mentioned earth-2, meta of the week, people speaking Latin, set after s02e17, sort of, they were never really enemies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieprincess_andthe_fallenangel/pseuds/Thundersnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hartley may be working with Team Flash now, he may be one of the '<i>good guys<i></i></i>', but that didn't mean that he wasn't still a pain in the ass. Cisco overlooked it most of the time, but there were certain things about him that really got on his nerves; like his perfect hair and his perfect smile and his smug attitude... but the thing that Cisco hated the most about Hartley was that Cisco was maybe, slightly, <i>possibly<i></i></i>, in love with the asshole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Latin Isn't Dead

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Hartmon fic and, yes, it really does suck.
> 
> This is for day 6 of Hartmon Week: Mutual Pining.
> 
> I wanted to write more for this week but I didn't have much time, what with my multichapter Coldflash fic (which I'm updating 2 or 3 times a week now, btw, so if you like Coldflash and coffee shop AUs then check it out) and all the university stress that I still have, despite having finished almost 3 weeks ago :|

Hartley may be working with Team Flash now, he may be one of the 'good guys', but that didn't mean that he wasn't still a pain in the ass. Cisco overlooked it most of the time, but there were certain things about Hartley that really got on his nerves. Like his perfect hair, for example. Hartley didn't even use product most of the time, he _didn't need to_. Cisco had had short hair before and it was a disaster, _far_ too much upkeep, so how Hart managed it he didn't know.

And then he had his smug smile to go with his perfect hair. In fact, pretty much everything about Hartley was smug. Cisco couldn't even blame him because he knew that if he was that smart then he'd be rubbing it in everyone's faces.

He despised how Hartley was always looking at Cisco as though he was waiting for him to say or do something stupid. But even more than that he despised how Hart always muttered to himself when working. And it was always in Latin. And Cisco couldn't be certain but he could swear that Hartley was talking about him. And whenever Cisco asked him about it he would just shrug and smile that perfect fucking smile with those perfect fucking teeth and mutter " _nothing_."

But the thing that Cisco hated the most about Hartley was that Cisco was maybe, slightly, _possibly_ , in love with the asshole.

Cisco had taken a long time to come to terms with that fact but he was finally willing to admit it, if only to himself.

He came to the realisation a few months ago when he was sitting and watching Hart fiddle with his gauntlets, muttering to himself in Latin. Cisco had smirked as he'd decided he was going to learn Latin too so that he could finally understand whatever Hartley was talking about (and also so he could shove it into the guy's smug face).

It was a couple of days after that when Cisco was sitting in the cortex on a slow work day, Cait had just left for lunch so he decided to go on the language app he'd made to help him to learn Latin. His mind started to wander as he went over some of the simpler words he'd been learning the past few days. Cisco started wondering how Hart would react to him knowing Latin. Cisco knew he'd be surprised but he also hoped that Hart would admit that Cisco wasn't a complete idiot after all (he'd hope for a bigger compliment but that was about as high as his expectations went when it came to Hartley, like he said the guy was an ass).

He found himself wondering if Hart would be happy about finally having another person he could speak Latin with around here again. Cisco hoped he would be happy. He smiled to himself at the prospect of it, his chest starting to feel all warm.

Once Cisco realised what he was doing he mentally slammed the stop button in his brain. He felt his eyes bugging out of his head, his coffee cup still halfway to his lips. Cisco swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat and then slowly settled the cup down on his desk before slumping further into his chair.

He tried to come up with a reason why he _couldn't_ be in love with Hartley but his mind was stumped. Suddenly he was examining everything he'd ever said to Hart under knew light and he realised he'd been in love with the guy for a while now and he'd only just figured it out.

Hartley was right: he really _was_ an idiot.

He'd only seen Hart twice since his _realisation_ : once when he'd dropped by the labs on his way to visiting his parents; the second time was when they'd all (and by all he meant himself, Hart, Barry and Caitlin) gone out for drinks one night last month. He's had such a horrible time of keeping himself from staring at the man all night, especially when a guy had started flirting with Hartley.

Cisco had never thought he'd felt as relieved before in his life as he did in that moment when Hart turned the guy's advances down. But then he'd gone and ruined it all by asking Hartley _why_ he hadn't given his number to the tall, dark, and handsome guy. Hartley had just shrugged and told Cisco that he liked somebody and so it just didn't feel right. Cisco had felt sullen about that for the rest of the night, knowing that he'd never even had a chance.

He had accepted it now, though. He had. _Really_. But he'd still felt his heart skip whenever he thought of how happy Hartley would be to be able to talk in Latin to Cisco. And really, Cisco just wanted the guy to be happy. And now was the day he was going to reveal his _mad_ Latin skills (okay, so he still was nowhere near perfect but he'd only been learning for a few months! He was pretty proud of how far he'd managed to come in a short time.)

Cisco added a little product to his hair and dressed in his favourite jeans, which always made his ass look good, knowing that Barry had texted Hart for help last night after coming back from patrol. They were all at a loss for how to catch their latest meta thief who could walk through solid matter, meaning that Barry couldn't even touch him.

They were hoping that Hart's gauntlets would be able to produce a signal that could distress the guy (who Cisco hadn't yet named but he was thinking of something along the lines of The Shadow… but that was mostly because of how similar his power was to Kitty Pryde's and Cisco couldn't help but make references to the X-men) enough that he wouldn't have good control of his ability, so that Barry might actually be able to land a couple of punches.

And while Barry was working on _his_ plan, Cisco had his own: he was going to wait until Hartley inevitably starting talking in Latin and then he was just going to join in. He couldn't _wait_ to see Hart's face (and hopefully his smile too).

[] [] []

When Hartley arrived at STAR Labs everyone was already there, minus the Earth-2 Harrison Wells, that is, which Hartley couldn't help but be happy about. Even though he logically knew that this Dr Wells was different than the one that he had known, it didn't make the anger that flared up inside Hartley whenever he saw the man's face any less bright.

Barry had given him a rundown of who they were up against over the phone last night so Hartley had spent a couple of hours creating a collar for the meta-human that produced similar signals as his gauntlets did. It wouldn't be a permanent fix, but if Barry could attach it to the meta's neck then it should be able to stop him from using his abilities long enough for them to come up with something better. After greeting everyone he took the collar out and placed it on the table, giving a quick rundown of how it worked.

"It'll be set to a slightly different frequency than my gloves," he continued. "It should disorientate him enough to keep him from using his powers without causing him pain." Cisco picked the collar up to examine it and Hartley watched him closely. Cisco eventually noticed Hart's attention and rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna break it," he muttered and Hartley forced a smile, hiding the fact that he'd been thinking more about how soft Cisco's hair looked than wondering if the man would mess up his prototype. Hart itched to know if his hair felt as good as it looked and he pictured himself running his fingers through that hair in various situations… not all of them were PG-13. Hartley only allowed himself a moment to think about that before he returned his concentration back to the task at hand.

Team Flash assured him that the meta had completed a heist every day that week so far, so he wouldn't have to wait long before he was needed. And true to their word, it was only a few hours into Barry's patrol that night before Cisco was getting an alert for a jewellery shop heist in progress. Barry had swung by to pick Hartley up on the way there and the plan went down without a hitch, well... for the most part, anyway.

As planned, Hart used his gauntlets to disorientate the meta, that Cisco was currently calling The Phantom but assured everyone that he'd come up with something better soon. Phantom clutched at his head and tried to make a run for it but wasn't able to focus enough to use his abilities for a clean getaway. Instead, Barry was easily able to add the collar around the meta's neck and all seemed like it was over. Barry took out the specialised earpieces that Hart had given him to protect against the soundwaves so that he could report back to the team at STAR Labs and they were about to be on their way.

But then The Phantom had decided to charge Hartley. Hart lifted his hands up to protect his face but he knew that he couldn't activate his gloves without hurting Barry now that the speedster wasn't wearing the earpieces. Hartley had been able to deflect one punch using his hands but Barry tackled Phantom to the ground before he could get another punch in.

Barry had ran Hartley and the other meta back to STAR Labs, temporarily placing Phantom into one of the cells while he waited for Detective West to come pick him up and arrest him. Hartley took off his right gauntlet and swore at the damage to it. It wouldn't take too long to fix but he'd only just finished upgrading them so he loathed the idea of working on them again. Then he looked down at his hand: he couldn't bend his wrist very much without it hurting so he figured he must have strained it, though it wasn't yet swollen.

"Where's the first aid kit?" He asked, which got Cisco's attention immediately.

"Why? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" The man asked quickly, sitting up straight, and Caitlin turned to him to await his answer.

"It's just a sprain," he shrugged and Caitlin moved to grab the first aid box for him. "I'm more worried about the damage to my gauntlet."

" _Of course you are_ ," Cisco muttered, so quietly that Hart had to assume he wasn't supposed to hear. Hartley frowned at him but didn't say anything more as Caitlin took out the white gauze and wrapped his wrist in it.

"I'll get you an icepack she said softly and then left the room before he could tell her not to bother. Hartley started to look over his gauntlet but looked up when Cisco began talking to him.

"You really should rest your wrist. You'll just make it worse."

"I'm ambidextrous. I can use my other hand, it's fine," Hartley said and then Cait came back in and gave him an ice pack, instructing him to leave it on his wrist for at least ten minutes. Then she left the room again and it was suddenly only himself and Cisco again. They fell into a comfortable silence as Hart placed the icepack on his wrist and used more gauze to keep it in place. Then he got to work on fixing his gauntlet.

Every now and then he could _swear_ that he felt Cisco's eyes on him but whenever he looked up he saw Cisco typing away on his computer and humming happily. After the second time he looked Cisco's way he began to chastise himself in Latin.

" _It's just wishful thinking, Hart. He's straight_ ," Hartley muttered to himself in the dead language as he worked. He noticed that Cisco had stopped humming and was now slumped a little lower in his chair. He lowered his eyes back to his work. " _He doesn't like you,"_ he reminded himself again and again, hoping that one of these days it will sink in and he'd finally be able to get over his thought that he felt Cisco's eyes on him again but this time he didn't look up. " _He's not looking at you, Cisco is straight, he doesn't like you_ ," he reiterated again.

"Wait, what?" Cisco said, turning around in his chair so fast that he almost fell out of it. Hartley held back a sigh, if he was going to keep muttering about Cisco then he really needed to remember to stop saying his name. So far he'd always got away with making Cisco believe he'd misheard him, but sooner or later he would stop believing that excuse… if he hadn't already. "Did you…" Cisco stopped, cleared his throat and started again. This time he was speaking much slower and in Latin. Hartley's eyes widened and his heart jumped into his throat. " _I'm not straight_ ," Cisco said and Hartley stared at him with wide eyes.

But before he could think of a way to reply, Joe, Barry, and Cait were barging into the room discussing the meta that they currently had locked away in the cells ready for Joe to arrest him. Hartley stood up suddenly.

"Cisco, can I talk to you for a second?" He asked, speaking in English. Cisco nodded and they walked quickly out of the room while the others stared at them in confusion. Hartley walked through the first door that he could see, remembering that it had been to be a computer lab but it was mostly unused now. Hartley turned on the light and spun around and then Cisco was kissing him. It was so sudden, such a surprise, that Hartley was too shocked to kiss back. By the time his brain caught up Cisco was already pulling away.

"Oh God, I didn't… I didn't misunderstand you, did I? Like, I'm still very new to Latin and I thought you said… but if you didn't then I'm sorry I just…" Cisco seemed to have trouble forming a complete sentence as he took a step back from Hartley. But Hart stepped forward, cupping Cisco's jaw and kissed him slowly. Cisco stopped trying to talk and was kissing him back immediately, opening his mouth to deepen the kiss. He bit at Hart's bottom lip as if he was punishing him for making him worry. Hart was more than happy to take that kind of punishment.

He licked his way into Cisco's mouth and shivered as the other man skimmed his hands gently down Hart's sides. He smiled and pulled away, watching Cisco attempt to chase his lips.

"I _knew_ that you were talking about me in that stupid dead-ass language," Cisco muttered and Hart rolled his eyes. "So, er, you wanna go out sometime?"

"I'd love to," he said and leaned back in to kiss Cisco again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry by how badly this sucked. But I would really appreciate some constructive criticism so that I can get better. So if there's anything that you think I could improve on, like the characterisation or something, then let me know :)
> 
> And if anyone did actually like it then I have an idea for a little sequel that I thought was cute but I didn't have time to add it into this. So subscribe to me or check back next week or something and this should have a part 2. Please leave a comment to let me know your thoughts because I would really, really appreciate it.


End file.
